


The Reaper's Ballad

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Crushes, Death, Demons, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, Four Horsemen, Friendship, Grim Reapers, Heartbreak, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Reapers, Romance, Secrets, Seven Deadly Sins, Souls, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: For Craig Tucker, a born reaper, has an unrequited love for someone that he can never have. Every time he sees them looking happy with someone else, his heart starts to break. To make matters worse, Craig now has to deal with an annoying human who drinks way too much coffee.





	The Reaper's Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A new reaper Craig story because golly gee, I can't get enough of reaper Craig!
> 
> Also, you're probably wondering why I didn't just make Tweek be the crush that Craig has...well...easy...that would be too obvious and cliche. As much as I said how much I love cliches in romance stuff, that one was too obvious, the whole...Death x Life type deal, you know? So yeah, instead of Tweek being a demon, Life, or any other creature, he's just a simple human that can't believe the grim reaper is next to him.
> 
> So yeah, hope enjoy this one shot!

To my love.

Every time I see you at your element, my heart races.

Every time I see you smile, I can't help but smile as well.

Every time you express joy, sadness, anger, or any other emotions, I can't help but admire the many expressions you make.

Every time you send me your gifts, I can't help but be sad when I take them. My heart aches whenever I see your sadden expression.

Humans have said that Life gives and Death takes. In our case, that is true. You keep giving and giving...and I keep taking and taking.

In the end...I can only admire from afar. In the end, I can only watch you as you fall in love with someone else. In the end...I am heartbroken.

Yours truly, Death.

* * *

A reaper's job is never easy, nor does it end. For a reaper, you must do at least three things. One, when your target is close to death, you must give them a heads up notice. Two, try to comfort target as best as you can before their time runs out, it helps calm them down before they leave this world forever. Three...take their soul, where they end up isn't up to you, it's up to fate. Even if you calm them down, there is no way to know if they end up in Heaven or Hell. So most of the time, a reaper might lie.

"Will I go to Heaven?"

"Can't say," I said, looking over at my clipboard.

"Oh wait...I did steal some money from my mom's purse...it was only five dollars...will that ruin my chances of going up to Heaven?"

"Again, I can't say," I sighed.

The problem with rule number two of comforting human beings is that...I suck at comforting their kind.

"Well can't you check for me? Please?"

I was annoyed. "Look lady, I don't give a damn where you end up. I don't give a damn if you were a saint in your life or a complete bitch. I don't care what happens to you or to your family now that you're dead. All I want to do is take your soul, and reach my revenue for the day. So don't waste my time by telling me to see where you end up when you're already dead," I said.

The woman stared at me before she started to weep. Great.

When the sands in the hourglass that represented how long she has finally ran out, I sighed in relief and quickly touched her hand while she was crying. She started to glow and disappeared. Good luck wherever you end up, lady.

My revenue number went up and I was just glad I reached today's quota. That means I can go home and rest for the rest of the day.

As I walked away from the body that was all bloody from the car crash that happened earlier, I couldn't help but feel bad. Another one of Life's gifts was taken from the likes of me once again. At first, I thought to not care that much since it was just a human being...but then again...Life loves everything they have created.

"Craig! Craig!" Dear god no. "Craig!"

I tried quicken my steps, but with my scythe in my hands, it was kinda hard to walk any faster.

"Craig!"

I tried to ignore him, but the moment he laid his hands on me, I knew it was too late. "God damn it..."

"Got you," Kenny smiled as he stepped in front of me. "Hey Craig, thought you could escape from me, huh?" Kenny smiled.

I sighed, "what are you doing here Kenny?"

"Oh you know...causing famine here and there. That guy over there is not having a good time," Kenny pointed at a homeless man who was gripping at his stomach.

Funny thing about the Four Horsemen. Just how Death is made up of multiple reapers, Famine, War, and Pestilence also is made up of reapers, but instead of taking souls like Death, their job is to cause hunger, illness, and fights in people. With them, humans only have to deal with them for a short while, but for death...well...it's the last thing they deal with before they kick the bucket. Cause...well...it's death after all.

"Another homeless person, wondering when they'll get a bite to eat," I sighed.

"Yep, but don't feel bad, he'll be heading to a local soup kitchen soon, so he'll fill his stomach, at least a tiny bit," Kenny said.

"Yeah yeah, so what do you want?" I asked.

"Thought I invite you to the Glutton's bar," Kenny said.

"Why?"

"It's all you can eat over there," Kenny said.

"Dude, you're always hungry," I said.

"Well yeah, obviously," Kenny said.

I sighed, "you're just going to make me pay," I said.

"Oh don't be like that, I have money this time, I'll pay," Kenny said.

"You say that, but as soon as we reach the seventh course, you end up being short on money and I end up paying for your portion as well," I said.

"Please? I promise to have more self-control this time," Kenny said.

"....Fine...just one meal, a drink, and that's it. No all you can eat buffets," I said.

"Deal," Kenny said before snapping his fingers.

I soon found myself in Glutton's bar. I never really minded this place, I mean...all the food here was good and everything, but I also never knew why such a place existed, especially when most of the patrons who come here are either demons or famine reapers like Kenny. Considering I have no need to eat, I found this place quite...pointless.

"Yo, Glutton, two burgers and two beers. Make sure mine is stacked up!" Kenny said.

"Coming up, reaper," Glutton said as he got to work on the burgers.

Kenny and I sat at a table with two chairs. Kenny sat across from me as he looked around at all the food that was spread out. I swear, his mouth was watering at the sight. Must be hard to be a reaper of the Famine side.

Kenny suddenly noticed the small bowl of peanuts that was placed between us. Without hesitation, he started to eat them. How annoying. "Don't you ever think of anything else but food?" I sighed.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "excuse me for not having such a depressing mood like most of you death reapers," Kenny said as he continues to munch on the peanuts.

"Whatever," I sighed, rubbing my temples, "I really want to go to bed early today," I said.

"Another long day of reaping souls?" Kenny asked.

Our food finally arrives. Kenny's was really stacked up, just how he likes it. As for mine, it was a simple patty burger. The bun was plain, there was nothing in it besides the meat patty and ketchup. Plain and simple, just how I like it.

I eyed my burger, not feeling ready to eat it yet, "I guess you could say it's been a tiring day. I made someone cry again."

"Wow. I mean...I know the other three types of reapers don't follow the same rules as you death reapers, but come on...aren't you suppose to be like...emotionally supporting those poor people? You are taking them away from the life they once knew," Kenny said as he takes a big bite of his burger. Disgusting.

I frowned, "technically, those rules are more of a guideline. We don't actually have to show ourselves to those people and just wait for them to die before we take their souls, but of course ever since mankind was created, all they want to do is run away once they see death. They are nothing like animals that just accept their fate and move on to the afterlife," I sighed. I grabbed my beer and took a sip. I slammed the mug down, getting annoyed at the thought.

Kenny laughed, "What do you expect? Animals don't have to worry about Heaven or Hell. Heck, they don't have to worry about anything like humans do. They have one goal in their lives before they kick the bucket."

"Don't you fucking say it," I glared.

"Fuck each other and make a million babies," Kenny smirked. He takes another big and sloppy bite of his burger. Some of the ketchup squirted out of the burger and landed on my cheek. Disgusting.

I wiped the ketchup from my cheek before taking another sip of my beer. "I don't disagree what you're saying...but come on...can't humans be more like their prehistoric ancestors? You know...when they were more like apes than anything?"

Kenny shook his head, "you can't change evolution, and you especially can't change nature," Kenny said.

"Ugh." Nature. Oh how I hate Nature. "Don't say that name," I frowned. I take another sip of my beer.

"...Dude...it's been a decade since those two announced their engagement. Can't you move on already?" Kenny said.

I frowned, "you don't just move on from a crush you had since the day you were born, Kenny. Maybe it's easier for a human, but for someone like me...it's impossible," I said.

"Dude...you gotta give up on Life. You're Death, Life is Life...and technically...Nature and Life were meant to be," Kenny said.

"Tch...Nature is nothing but a childish little bitch," I said.

"Christ dude...if Nature was here now, they'd be bawling their eyes out," Kenny said, "then they would tell Life and oh boy...that will give Life another reason to hate you," Kenny said.

I winced. I sighed as I laid my head on the table, not caring if it's dirty from how disgustingly Kenny ate earlier. "Why do they not like me?" I asked.

"You want my honest opinion?" Kenny asked. I nodded. "Your personality sucks," Kenny said.

"Gee, thanks pal," I frowned.

"I'm serious dude. It's because of your personality and how bad you are at talking and showing some compassion...Life kinda dislikes you the most compared to the other death reapers. Hell! They probably like other reapers way more than you!"

"It's not my fault that I don't understand empathy. I don't even know how the other reapers know how to comfort those damn souls," I said.

"Dude...if you have the heart to love someone...then you should have the knowledge to feel compassion for others. I mean...what's the point in loving if you don't even know a thing about compassion and empathy?"

I let out a sigh, "I sometimes wonder if things would be easier if I just ripped out this useless heart of mine. It's not like I need it or anything," I said.

"Yeah...but then you'd be dead, and a reaper that dies...well then...that's an oxymoron there. Probably would cause a paradox," Kenny said.

"Oh shut up," I said. As I look down, feeling very unsure, I couldn't help but wonder. "...You think Life will finally like me...if I was a bit more...compassionate?"

"Probably," Kenny said.

"...So if I were more...compassionate...with their gifts...with...humans...you think...they might...leave Nature and start to like me?" I asked.

"I'd slow your rolls there, buddy. I'm not talking about Life having a change in their relationship status here, I meant Life being more easier on you...maybe even being your friend," Kenny said.

Friends...with Life...that was something I always wanted before I realized my feelings for them. Even now...knowing that Life is with Nature...I couldn't help but still want that friendship with them.

"....I'd like that...maybe I should try a bit harder with these...humans. After all...they are one of Life's gifts," I said.

"Good for you," Kenny smiled. "...So...you gonna finish that?" Kenny asked.

I looked down and paled when I saw the mountain of food that has piled up on our table. How the fuck did I not notice that? I glared at Kenny. "Dude...seriously?" I asked. He shrugged. I let out a sigh before pushing my untouched burger towards him. He happily took the burger and started putting ketchup and mustard into it before eating it.

"I promise to pay you back," Kenny said as he takes another bite of my burger.

I let out another sigh, knowing full well that he wasn't going to pay me back.

* * *

To my love.

I'm hungry, but for what? I'm not sure.

Food is no use, for it never fills me up, no matter how much I eat. Even as I speak to Famine, they cannot tell me what I'm hungry for. Even as I allow myself to eat as much in the presence of Gluttony, I'm never full.

I came to realize...that I'm hungry for you love. Only your love will make me full.

Too bad that all you wish for is to see me starve...

Yours truly, Death.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a slightly hangover. I really hate hanging out with McCormick, he somehow makes everything end in a drinking game whenever we go to Glutton's bar together. I feel like death...pun not intended. I hear today's list beeping on my phone, I quickly grabbed it and checked who I have today to reap.

Oh, its one person today. That means I have to follow this person until their time. Usually, my jobs consist at least three or four people, depending how quickly they die, but there will be one of those rare cases where reapers end up following someone that is scheduled to die, but is much harder to convince, might even try to escape. For those rare targets, we end up giving them a month to get use to seeing us, but that also means I'm stuck with that same human for an entire month. Ugh....

_"...You think Life will finally like me...if I was a bit more...compassionate?"_

_"Probably."_

"...." I sighed. I get up and put on my cloak. I put on my favorite hat that Life once gave me when we met in Peru...before we drifted apart. It was the only gift that they ever gave me that wasn't an animal, plant, or even a human being. It was a physical gift that I could wear and keep all to myself. I cherished this hat...even when Life and I were no longer close. After putting on my hat, I grabbed my cloak and put it on. I pulled the hoodie over my head and got ready for the day.

I'll show everyone, I'll show Kenny, Life, and all of those that doubt me! I can be compassionate too!

"....Oh fuck," I sighed. I have no idea what I was going to do.

I left my home, ready for today. checking my target's personal life, I realized he lived in South Park. That's great since my home, which was a giant oak tree in the forest, just so happened to be on South Park territory, so the town isn't too far from the forest. That means I can easily go home at night without having to travel so far.

Once I reached the small mountain town, I started heading towards the hospital where my target was going to be in. As I walked around, I couldn't help but noticed how the coffee shop I occasionally see is closed at the moment. Wonder why.

"Ah!" I take out my phone and looked at my target's bio. "Of course," I sighed as I stared at the name and where the target's occupation was.

Tweek Tweak.

The kid who has been drinking way too much coffee since childhood. All that coffee was causing him a lot of stress and anxiety. It's no wonder that the cause of death for this Tweek guy was a heart attack. It's even sadder when the guy is only twenty five.

Once I reached the hospital, I suddenly felt a familiar presence nearby. My cheeks were warm, my heart was racing, and I feel sick in the stomach. Looking around, I suddenly headed towards a room where a woman was giving birth.

Standing next to the woman and the doctor, there was Life.

Life smiled as they placed their hands on the woman stomach. The woman let out a scream as the baby finally came out.

"It's a boy," both Life and the doctor said.

Life chuckled as she cooed at the little baby before the nurse wrapped the baby in a towel and handed the little human to the mother. The mother smiled at her son and cradled him in her arms.

Life suddenly noticed me. "You..." Life's expression changed. I felt queasy.

"Hey...you," I forced a smile as I try to look anywhere but their face.

"What are you doing here? You're not here to take this baby from this mother...are you?" Life crossed their arms.

"O-of course not! I'm h-here for someone else," I said, looking down.

"Here to take another one of my gifts?" Life sighed.

I looked down, "well this gift of yours wasn't doing so great with their life. They're going to die from a heart attack," I said. "Them being in the hospital is a warning sign," I said.

Life sighed, "....I do not judge what these humans do with the gift I gave them...but...I only wish you would treat my gifts a bit more...gentler," Life said.

My grip on my scythe tightened, "I...I am going to try," I said.

"...Try? You? Ha!" Life laughed, "of all the reapers I've met...you're the strangest one of them all. Not only do you suck at being empathetic to my gifts, but you say the strangest things...even asking me to call you by your name instead of what you represent," Life said.

I blushed, "well...calling me Death is pretty...morbid," I said.

Life scoffed, "whatever...do as you like, reaper. It's not my place to stop you from doing your job."

"...But you don't like it...not one bit," I said.

"...Well how would you feel if you were in my shoes?" Life asked.

"...Sick," I said.

"...At least you understand, reaper," Life said as they walk past me, "I'll be going now...I hope to not see you around...especially when you're working," Life said before vanishing.

"...." I let out a sigh, feeling my heart tightening a bit. When I look back at the room with the mother and baby, I couldn't help but smile. The miracle of birth was really beautiful. I left and proceeded to head to where Tweek Tweak was.

I soon found his room and looked inside. A doctor was talking to Tweek, who was laying on the bed. He looked exhausted.

"How bad is it, doctor?" Tweek asked.

"Well we managed to save you, thanks to the kind man who called an ambulance for you, but I got to say Mr. Tweak, with how much coffee you are doing along with how much work you do...I'm not going to lie...if you continue to be stressed, the next heart attack you'll get might end you," the doctor said.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mr. Tweak. Like I said, if you continue to be stressed, you'll only shorten your life span. My recommendation is to drink less coffee, do some more exercise, and try to relax."

"W-what about the coffee shop?"

"I've already talked to your parents about it, Mr. Tweak, they said they were more than willing to take care of the shop until your stress levels have lowered, but until then, I recommend you not working for awhile. Ten days at the very least."

"A-alright doctor," Tweek said.

"I'll also prescribe you some medication to help you sleep and take care of any stress you might have. Please read the instructions carefully and take one pill a day. You got that?"

"Y-yes doctor, thank you," Tweek sighed as he laid back in his bed.

"...." Guess it's my time to show up and break the bad news to this poor bastard. I stepped inside and stared at the young man in front of me.

When Tweek saw me, he sat up. He became very pale. "U-um...m-may I help you?" Tweek asked, his voice was slightly shaking.

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply stared at him with an emotionless expression.

"...Mr. Tweak, who are you talking to?"

"W-what? Don't you see that guy? The guy wearing that black cloak...and...and is holding...holding..." Tweek finally noticed the scythe in my hands.

I spoke, "Tweek Tweak...I have some very bad news for you," I said.

The moment the doctor left and it was just me and this human, he burst into tears.

* * *

To my love.

Forgive me.

Forgive me for breaking your heart.

Forgive me for destroying our friendship.

Forgive me for destroying everything between us.

Forgive me for bringing you to tears.

Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me.

Please...I'm sorry.

Yours truly, Death.

* * *

Two days later, Tweek Tweak was finally discharged. As he was walking home, I made sure to walk behind him. Tweek would occasionally stop to look back at me, probably to see whether I was real or not. When our eyes met, he quickly turned his head back and continued walking.

When we reached Tweek's apartment, I followed him inside, when we reached his place, Tweek quickly opened the door and headed inside. He slammed the door before I could go in.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

I walked through the door, much to Tweek's surprised. I stared at him, giving him a look that said, "were you seriously thinking I wasn't going to be able to come in?" Tweek looked very uncomfortable with me standing in front of him.

"S-so...a-aren't you going to...t-take my soul now?" Tweek asked.

I shook my head, "sorry, but you still got some life in you," I said as I held up Tweek's hourglass. There was still a month worth of sand at the top, slowly trickling to the bottom.

Tweek stared at the hourglass before gulping and looking at me, "t-then why are you here?" Tweek asked.

"A reaper's job is to be near their targets when they are close to death, but for your case, we have to make sure to be around you...so you won't try to escape," I said.

Tweek was shaking, "i-is there anyway you can tell me how I die!?"

I thought about it, but I decided to tell him anyways. It's not like it'll change a thing. "Heart attack. Looks like you weren't able to manage your stress levels in the end," I said.

"Oh Jesus," Tweek started pulling on the collar of his shirt, nervous, "c-can I at least...know when I die!?"

I shook my head, "that would only make things worse. Can't risk you running away now...right? Besides, if you knew about it, you'll end up quickening your fate," I said.

"Oh god," Tweek sat down on his couch, staring at the ground, hands on his knees. Tweek suddenly looked up, "b-but what if I postpone my death? You know...add more sand into my life?" Tweek suggested.

I rolled my eyes, but hope the human didn't see that, "that's very rare for a human to suddenly get an extension in their life, and even if it wasn't, we reapers wouldn't really know whether you get an extension or not. It will appear when Life comes and add more sand to your hourglass," I explained.

"Life? D-don't you mean...God or something like that?" Tweek asked.

I frowned, "just because God created Life doesn't mean he judges whether you live or not...that's Life's job," I said, getting more annoyed.

"Whoa...d-didn't mean to make you angry," Tweek said.

I frowned even more, "I'm not angry," I said.

"Really? It s-sounds like you're angry," Tweek said.

I tightened my grip on my scythe, "look dude, you're going to die and that's it. You're not going to get an extension and you're definitely not escaping your fate, so stop asking me dumb questions and get use to it!" I exclaimed.

Tweek stared at me with wide eyes. I paled when I realized that what I said wasn't very...compassionate. Shit.

"...." Tweek brought in his legs and looked down. It looks like he was going to cry again. "I...I really am going to die?"

"....Yes," I said, making my voice sound gentler.

"...There's no way for me to...p-prevent my death?"

"No...and worse case scenario...if you try to escape or resist...your chances of going to Heaven will lower," I said.

"R-really?" Tweek asked.

"...Yes," I said. Actually, that was a lie. I have no idea what determines your chances of going to Heaven. I highly doubt Heaven cares whether that person tries to escape from their fate.

"...." Tweek sat back, looking unsure of himself, "well...what am I suppose to do?"

"...For now...just keep living your life and do as your doctor says," I said.

"But what's the point if I'm going to die anyways?" Tweek frowned.

"...." I thought of Life and their smile, "because...you should cherish the life you have right now...no matter how short it is," I said.

"....." Tweek stared at the wall in front of him, not looking at me anymore.

We remained silent for the rest of the day.

Later that night, Tweek went to bed without saying another word to me. That was fine, I didn't really care. As I watch him go to sleep after he took his sleeping pills, I waited for a bit to make sure he was really sleeping before I left.

Once I left his apartment, I started heading home. The night sky was lovely tonight, and since there wasn't as much light pollution up here, I can still see the stars in the sky. How beautiful. I smiled to myself as I embraced the darkness that surrounded me, enjoying the cool air that hit my face.

"...My reaper, it's very strange to see you with such a happy expression."

I turned my head when I hear that familiar voice. Life. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Relax, I'm not here to bite your head off," Life said. They took a step closer. "I found out who you were reaping. Tweek Tweak, right?"

I nodded, "y-yes...that's my target," I said.

"....Well...it's interesting...it seems you have...calmed down the boy somehow," Life said.

"W-what?"

"Yes...whatever you said to the boy...he seems...calm...I can feel it," Life said.

I felt my heart race, "I see," I said, "...are you surprised?"

"Honestly...yes...since it's...you. Unlike all the other reapers...I thought you were the type that...has no heart...especially to humans," Life said.

My heart tightened, "Life...I really want to change...I want to be more...compassionate," I said.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Life asked.

"Because I..." I love you. I love you so much. "...I want us to be friends again. Like before...before...my first reap...of course," I said.

"...." Life looked down, hugging themselves in the cold air, "it sure is lovely night...isn't it?"

I look up at the stars, "yes, yes it is," I said.

Life smiled, "keep working on that boy, Craig...and maybe...I'll consider taking you back as a friend," Life smiled. They then disappeared.

"...." My heart was thumping in my chest as I felt joy, a feeling I haven't felt in a long long time. I let out a sigh as I continued heading home, my feet felt light with each step I made.

The night sky truly was beautiful tonight.

* * *

To my love.

Whatever happened to us? We were once great friends. We were once close. You understood me just as much as I understood you.

Then...you saw me working for the first time and you grew cold and distant.

Can we go back to the way things were?

Yours truly, Death.

* * *

It's been a three days since I started to follow this human, and I got to say...he's quite odd.

One minute, he's all calm and relaxed, the next, he's freaking out over the littlest things. I swear, his mood changes way too easily. It's so annoying.

"Hey...um....would you like some tea?" Tweek asked as he held up a teapot.

"...." I shook my head, and stood near the door, waiting.

"Alright..." Tweek said before heading back into his kitchen to make his tea. While Tweek busied himself, he started to talk to me again. "So...um...do you have any hobbies?"

"...." I remained silent. I didn't want to talk to the guy nor answer his dumb questions. I just wish he'd die already. The one thing I do hate about this job is the fact that when we reapers wait for someone to die, we wait for a long time and without anything to keep us busy. We just stand by and wait for our targets. It's really tiring to be honest.

I hear Tweek sighing before his teapot started whistling, signalling the tea was ready, "look man, I don't know how long you're going to be here around and stuff, but you could at least talk to me. It's so awkward just seeing you stand there, watching me," Tweek said.

"My job is to mainly look after you and make sure you don't escape, I don't have time to chat," I said.

"Really? Cause...it looks like you're doing a whole lot of nothing," Tweek sighed as he poured himself a cup of tea. He walks over towards his couch and sat down, "also, why are you just standing there? Aren't your legs tired?"

"It doesn't matter whether I'm tired or not, my job is to-"

"Yeah yeah, watch over me and make sure I don't escape. I get it, but that doesn't mean you can't just come over here and sit. I won't be against it you know," Tweek sighed. He blew into his cup before taking a sip of his tea.

"...." Well...I am getting tired of standing here...and he said he was fine with it. Looking around a bit, I walked over towards him before I sat down on the couch next to him. That was better. "Thank you," I said, being polite.

Tweek gave me a small smile before drinking more of his tea. "...Can I ask you something?"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "whether I say no or not, I bet you'll ask me anyways," I said. "Also, it's 'may I' not 'can I.'"

Tweek rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, so may I ask you something?" Tweek asked.

I thought about it, since I'm not doing anything, might as well. It might help calm him down a bit. "Sure, go ahead," I said.

Tweek smiled, "so...you said Life was a person?" Tweek asked.

My heart fluttered at the mention of their name, "yes...technically. If they appeared in front of you, they will appear human with a glowing white light surrounding them."

"I see...so if Life is a person, and you're Death...what about stuff like...Famine, War, and Pestilence?" Tweek asked.

I frowned. "I am not Death," I said.

"What? But you're-"

"Death isn't a person, it's a name that all reapers are sometimes called, but that isn't our real name. There are multiple reapers that serve Death, just how there are multiple reapers that serve War, Pestilence, and Famine. None of the four horsemen are a person, it's a community made up of millions and millions of reapers. All of which does what they are assigned to do in this world. Starvation, illness, wars...and of course...death."

"....S-so...if Death is just a name that all reapers are called...and there are multiple reapers...then...what is your name?" Tweek asked.

I was taken back. Never once has a human ever asked for my real name, then again, having a job like this is pretty rare for me. "...Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well...you know my name...and it's kinda weird just calling you Death or reaper...so...what is your name?"

"...." If telling him will help calm him down and maybe win Life back into my life, might as well. "Craig. It's Craig," I said.

"Craig?" Tweek smiled.

"Yes. I was actually named something else before the English language was created, but...when I heard of the name Craig...I adopted that name and made it my own," I said.

"Before the English...wait...how old are you!?" Tweek asked, surprised.

"Around when the first living thing came to life," I said.

"Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed. "Yet you look so...young," Tweek said.

"Age doesn't matter to us reapers. So excuse me for not looking like a child or an old man," I sighed, "or in some cases, a walking skeleton."

Tweek went silent before chuckling, "oh god, if you did look like a skeleton, I'm pretty sure I would have died from just looking at you," Tweek said.

"Well that wouldn't really matter, you're going to die anyways," I said. ...Fuck! I didn't mean to say it like that! I quickly looked over at Tweek who had an unreadable expression. "T-Tweek, I didn't...I mean...um..." God...I really do suck at this empathy shit.

"...It's fine..." Tweek sighed as he brought his legs in and hugged them, "at first, I was scared...then I was sad...but now...I just gotta accept it."

"....Did you ever thought of running?" I asked.

"...A little...but then I thought...what's the point. Death is everywhere...as they say it, so I thought...that must be true then. Even if I escape from you, what's stopping from any other reaper from finding me and taking me instead?"

"...." I stared at the floor, feeling slightly sorry for this human, even if what he says is true. Even if he did escape from me, that doesn't mean another reaper can come and stop him. "I'm sorry," I said.

Tweek stared at me, he smiled slightly, "I may not know much about reapers and stuff...but you seem like a nice one," Tweek said.

I was taken back. I felt my cheeks going warm from the small compliment, I turned my head and looked down, "you'll probably not be saying that for long," I said.

"Maybe," Tweek sighed. "...You sure you don't want any tea?" Tweek asked.

".....I wouldn't mind one cup," I said.

Tweek smiled.

* * *

To my love.

You were once sweet like honey. You spoke so kindly to someone like me. Your smile was radiant, no goddess could compare to your beauty. You truly were sweet like honey.

Now...you're bitter like tea. You stare at me with eyes full of hate and disgust. Oh how I wish I could make this tea sweet like you once were.

Ah...but I guess...I can never have honey in my tea ever again. Bitterness will always follow me.

Yours truly, Death.

* * *

 For the past few days since I got to know Tweek, I can say one thing about him. He was an oddball.

Whenever he goes outside to do some exercise, like his doctor suggested, the moment he smells the fragrance of coffee, his mouth would water.

"Remember what the doctor said, no coffee," I said, standing next to him.

Tweek flinched, he started to pout, "technically he said to cut back on coffee," Tweek said.

"Yes, but with how much you consume in one day, I don't think even having one is a good idea," I said.

"Nnnggg..." Tweek sighed as he continued jogging and trying his best to ignore the smell of coffee that a few people walking by has in their hands.

I caught up to Tweek and floated next to him. I watched as his entire body became sweaty and it looked like he was in so much pain.

"Easy, go at your own pace," I said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not even running," Tweek frowned when he noticed that my feet were a few inches above ground.

"Reapers don't run," I said.

Tweek frowned. He suddenly stopped running and glared at me, "oh yeah, well maybe you should start running with me," Tweek said.

"...What?"

"You heard me, instead of floating, why don't you run with me?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm not doing that," I frowned.

"Hey, you said your job was to make sure I relax before I die, right? So I bet I'll be really happy to die if you ran with me," Tweek said.

"You little," I gritted my teeth as I glared at him. The little fucker was even smirking. "...Ugh! Fine, I do it," I sighed. I snapped my fingers until my clothes were replaced with clothes that are fit for running.

"Why the change of clothes?" Tweek asked.

"Running in a black cloak does not seem like appropriate attire for running, Tweek," I said.

"Yeah...but could be funny to see," Tweek giggled. A few people walking by stared at Tweek, giving him a weird look, probably because to them, Tweek was laughing by himself. Tweek realized this and blushed in embarrassment. "H-hey...you think you can make yourself appear in front of other people?" Tweek asked.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I sighed, stretching my arms and legs.

"I'm kinda getting tired of getting weird looks from people whenever I talk to you, they all probably think I'm crazy and talking to nothing," Tweek said.

"Well it's your own fault for wanting to talk to me all the time. You should have just let me stay silent and follow you around until your due date," I said.

Tweek frowned, "okay, then how about this? We have a little competition. We'll race until we reach that tree in the distance over there, and whoever touches the tree first, win. If I win, you start showing yourself and do what I say," Tweek said.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, it'll make me feel happy," Tweek smiled.

I frowned, "okay fine! Whatever, but what if I win?"

"Well...what do you want?" Tweek asked.

"...Silence. No more of this pointless talking and no more dumb questions you keep asking me," I said.

"Harsh...but fine. Deal," Tweek said.

"Alright, so how should we do this?"

"Rule number one, no using your scythe, powers, or anything like that. You run with your feet. No floating, no energy boost, no nothing. Got it?"

"Tweek, I'm Death. People try to cheat me, I don't cheat people," I said.

"Then no problem, right?" Tweek smiled.

"...." Is it me or is that smile starting to get annoying? "Whatever, let's just get this over with," I said.

"Alright, on your marks...get set...go!" The moment Tweek yelled 'go,' we were off.

Running....there was a reason why reapers never run. We don't have the stamina for it. Only after five minutes of this, I was already out of breath. My legs were on fire, my head was spinning, and I feel like I was going to die, ironically.

When I look at Tweek, who was a few feet ahead of me, he wasn't even breaking a sweat! What the fuck!?

We were getting close to reaching the tree, I thought I could try running faster, however, before I could try running anymore, a sharp pain went into my right leg and I quickly stopped.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground, gripping my leg.

Tweek reached the tree with no problem. The moment he touched the tree, he jumped for joy, a huge grin forming on his lips. "Yes! I did it!" Tweek exclaimed, happy for his victory.

"Good for you," I said, massaging my leg.

Tweek dropped his smile and ran back towards me, "you okay?" Tweek asked, looking at my leg. He offered his hand to me, taking me back a bit.

"...I'm fine. Just not use to running," I sighed as I declined his help and got back up on my own.

Tweek stared at me, still looking worried, "you sure? I can always take back our deal since you got hurt," Tweek said.

"...." This human truly was strange. "You worry too much," I smiled.

Tweek's eyes widened, "you...you smiled!"

I dropped the smile, "no I wasn't," I said.

"You did! You fucking did!" Tweek exclaimed, causing a few people to turn their heads. Tweek lowered his head, looking embarrassed. I'll admit, he looks...quite adorable when he's embarrassed like this.

Wait...adorable?

I let out an agitated sigh, "alright alright, as promise, you get to tell me what to do," I said.

Tweek looked up before smiling, "you know what I want," Tweek said.

"...." I sighed before I raised my hands and snapped my fingers.

"...."

"...."

"...Nothing happened," Tweek said.

"...." I looked at a random guy walking by before I raised my hand and flipped him off.

"Hey! Did you just flip me off!?" The guy exclaimed angrily.

I lowered my hand quickly, "no."

"I just saw you! You flipped me off!"

"No I didn't," I said.

"You totally did, you just-" I flipped him off once more, "there you go again! You totally flipped me off!"

"Nope," I said.

Tweek was trying really hard to hold back a laugh right next to me. Even I was holding back a chuckle myself.

The guy told us to screw off before he left. Once we were alone, Tweek burst into laughter.

"Oh man, did you see that guy's face when you flipped him off!?" Tweek laughed.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Pff...you really are a weird reaper," Tweek said. Seeing him laughing and smiling like that, I knew he meant that in a good way.

Turning my head as my cheeks became warm, all I could do was glare at the ground. "Whatever."

* * *

To my love.

You leave me out of breath whenever I see you. My heart thumps whenever you are around. My legs feel like jelly whenever you notice me. I feel like I can't breathe whenever we're in the same room together.

If I told you this...you'd probably wish for me to kill over from the lack of oxygen. I wouldn't blame you if you said that to...I'd say that to myself as well.

Yours truly, Death.

* * *

Tweek and I were sitting in his apartment. Tweek was watching TV, something he rarely does since he's afraid of watching terrible events on the news and stuff like that, but today, he decided to indulge himself a bit, especially since he was curious about this show he planned on watching awhile back, but never got to. Since he was close to death, he might as well start watching as much as he could now.

It was getting close to midnight, yet Tweek doesn't seem to be tired. He has already watched all he could for the day before turning off the television. His verdict on the show was that he enjoyed it, but wasn't sure if he'll keep watching, not when the third season has such a bad rating.

"Craig," Tweek suddenly spoke as he laid on his couch, hands over his stomach.

"Hm?" I muttered as I sat on a chair near the couch, writing down my personal letter.

"Where do you go once I go to sleep?" Tweek asked.

I froze, "you noticed?" I asked.

"Well yeah...sorta. I woke up in the middle of the night when I was really thirsty, but when I looked around...you weren't here."

"....Well...I just thought it would be strange to have someone watching over you while you sleep," I said.

"True...but where do you go then? Do you have a home or something?"

"...I do...I live inside a giant oak tree in the forest," I said.

"The forest?" Tweek looked at me, "isn't it really dark in there?"

"Yes, but reapers are capable of seeing through the dark," I said as I continued writing my letter.

"....Hey...what are you writing?"

I stared at him, I feel embarrassed all of a sudden, "nothing for you to be concerned with," I said.

"Well...can I see?"

"No, it's personal," I said.

"Personal? I never knew reapers can do anything that's...personal to them," Tweek said.

"Well you never thought that Life and Nature were people either, so that's that," I said as I continued writing.

"Hm..." Tweek sat up as he stared at me, "hey...Craig...why don't you just...move in?"

My hand froze, "what?"

"I mean no permanently, obviously. I'm sure your home is probably better than mine, but...it must be tiring having to walk all the way here so early in the morning before I wake up then having to go back once I go to sleep. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just...stay here?"

"....I...I'm not sure..." I was very confused.

"I mean...you're going to be around me for awhile anyways...so...you can always stay here...and keep an eye on me," Tweek said.

"...Why do you want that? Most people are afraid to have the grim reaper around you know," I said.

"True...but...for some reason...I can relax around you," Tweek said.

"...." I look up at him, confused, "relax...around me?"

"Yeah...you...you're honest...really really honest about your feelings. You're not afraid to show how annoyed you are, nor do you hold back on the truth. I kinda like it. Feels refreshing to hear the straight truth instead of people sugarcoating everything."

"But isn't it hard...to hear the harsh truth all the time?" I asked.

"...A little...but with how you say it...I can tell you feel sad...anger...or even guilt whenever you tell me something. Everyone else...it's always too strained. Very stressful, and as you can see...I'm trying to not be stressed, so thanks for being more straightforward," Tweek smiled.

"...." I got up and walked over towards him.

"...Craig?" Tweek looked up when he noticed me coming over.

I leaned forward, I made sure my eyes never left his.

"C-Craig..." Tweek's face was red. "What are you-"

I placed my hand over his forehead. "Hm...you're slightly warm...but not showing any illness," I said.

"Eh? What are you doing!?" Tweek exclaimed as he pushed my hand away.

I sat down next to him, sighing. "Just wondering if you're sick or something. Saying all this to Death...what the fuck man?" I sighed.

"...Pff..." Tweek started laughing, "yeah...I guess I'm pretty weird..."

"A little," I said, "...but I don't mind it," I said, blushing a bit. Tweek smiled before leaning on my shoulder. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting tired, so let me rest a bit," Tweek said.

"Then go to bed, don't use me as a pillow," I frowned.

Tweek pouted, "oh shut up, you still have to do what I say, remember?"

"...Fine...but don't expect me to carry you to bed if you fall asleep," I said.

"I'm fine with that," Tweek said. He closed his eyes as he continued to lean against me.

This...this was uncomfortable. No human has ever been this close to me, they were all too afraid. I'm usually the one that has to go near them in order to take their souls, but Tweek...he's different. He's not afraid to fight with me, he's not afraid to tell me off, and he's definitely not afraid to be near me.

What a strange human this one is.

Tweek suddenly became heavier and I knew that Tweek fell asleep. Sighing, I carefully got up from the couch, gently laying Tweek's head down. I checked his breathing and everything. He really was asleep.

"You little..." I sighed as I stared at him.

"Mmm..." Tweek mumbled a bit in his sleep, but he looked calm.

"...." I picked Tweek up and carried him to his room. I gently laid Tweek on his bed and pulled his covers over his shoulders. I turned off the lights and closed the door behind me once I left his room.

I was about to leave, but I suddenly remembered Tweek's proposal from earlier.

"...Weirdo," I muttered before I walked over towards the couch and laid on it.

I fell asleep.

* * *

To my love.

I dream of you. I dream of us. I dream of us holding hands. I dream of us hugging. I dream of us kissing. I dream of us being together.

I never want to wake up. I never want to open my eyes. I knew...that the moment I open my eyes, I'll be living in my worst nightmare.

I can only wish that while I'm dreaming...you would finally say "I love you."

Yours truly, Death.

* * *

Today was very strange. I mean, not too strange, but just strange.

Tweek said he wanted go to this amusement park for some reason. I said okay since I was going to follow him anyways, but then he told me that he wanted me in my human disguise.

"Why?"

"Well duh, everyone knows that if you go to an amusement park by yourself, it's considered both sad and weird!" Tweek said.

"But I hate wearing my human clothes, it's always so itchy," I said.

"Don't care, you gotta do as I say and I want you to come with me in your disguise!"

"Ugh...fine," I said as I snapped my fingers. My black cloak was replaced with a white t-shirt, a blue hoodie, black jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The moment these clothes were on, I started to scratch my neck. "Itchy..."

"You're just not use to wearing them, huh?" Tweek smiled sympathetically.

"No since there was never a real reason as to why we reapers have to disguise ourselves as humans," I said.

Tweek chuckled, "well get ready to be out of your comfort zone," Tweek said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

We were taking the bus to the park since Tweek doesn't have a car. The trip to the park took forty-five minutes to get there, so we were stuck on that smelly bus for awhile.

"Ugh," I groaned when the smell of urine hit me.

"No complaining," Tweek said.

"This is unbearable," I feel naked without my cloak, all I want is to hide in it.

"Relax," Tweek said.

"As if I want to hear that from someone like you," I frowned.

"Yeah, but still. Even if you were invisible, you'd still have to be in here with me. Besides...do you want some random guy to suddenly sit on you while you're invisible?" Tweek said.

I hate to admit it, but he has a point.

We finally reached the amusement park and all I can say is that...it's loud.

"Come on, let's go get tickets," Tweek smiled as he grabbed my hand.

We both reached the ticket booth and got our tickets. I thought of convincing Tweek to let me turn invisible so the tickets would be cheaper, but Tweek didn't want to, saying how he'll feel guilty all day.

Once we stepped into the park, Tweek grabbed my hand and started pulling me to all the rides he wanted to check out.

"Oh, let's go check out the haunted house, and then let's go ride the roller coaster, then we should-"

"Tweek, remember what the doctor said?" I sighed.

"Oh...right," Tweek sighed.

"...Why don't we go on the teacups?" I suggested.

Tweek smiled, "I like the teacups," Tweek said.

"Alright, let's go." We headed towards the teacups ride and were enjoying ourselves. I do wish Tweek would go easy on the spinning wheel, but he looked like he was having a lot of fun.

Once we finished with the ride, we headed over to fun house to laugh at our reflections in the fun mirrors. Got to admit, today was fun, but I couldn't help but be curious about something.

"Let's go on the bumper cars," Tweek said.

"...Tweek," I said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you want to come here?" I asked.

"Oh...well uh....I just thought it would be fun to come here, you know?"

"Tweek."

"...It's just...I remembered having a fun time coming here with my parents...and...I always begged my parents to let me come here again, but they were so busy with the coffee shop, but now that I'm...dying...I just...I just thought..."

"You wanted to come here no matter what, right?" I said.

Tweek nodded, looking down. "Sorry for not saying it earlier..I just...I just wanted to visit this place one last time," Tweek said.

"....Tch...you should have said it sooner...I wouldn't be against coming here you know," I said.

"Really? Even when it looks like you were going to throw up after you punch someone because they were very close to you?" Tweek smiled.

"I wouldn't...okay maybe the punching part, but I would never throw up," I said.

Tweek giggled, "come on Craig, let's go ride those bumper cars," Tweek said. Tweek grabbed my hand and pulled me along. As we walked along, our hands together, I couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the day was filled with eating amusement park food, going on rides, and playing a couple of games. Finally, once it was getting dark and the park was going to be closing soon, Tweek wanted to go on one more ride. The Ferris wheel.

We got in line and waited for a bit before we finally got on the cart. In just a minute, we were being lifted up, able to see the entire park as we slowly got higher and higher.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tweek asked as he looked out the window.

I looked outside and smiled when I saw the night sky. "Yeah...it is," I said.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, "you really smile for the smallest things, don't you?" Tweek said as he sat back in his seat.

"Well...I'm the type that enjoys the littlest things in this world...things that don't annoy me," I said.

Tweek frowned, "do...do I annoy you?" Tweek asked.

I look up at him. Seeing his eyes on me, I feel a bit...cautious for some reason. "A little...when we first met...but honestly...you're okay for a human," I said.

Tweek smiled, "no need to hold back, like I said...I like your honesty," Tweek said.

"...I mean it," I said. Tweek and I were both silent for awhile. "Look...I'm not...great with words, I'm not great with being empathetic or compassionate. Every time I reap a soul...I end up making them cry with my words...and I feel bad...I do...but there's nothing I could say to change anything...at least...I don't know how," I said.

"Well...you aren't wrong about not being very empathetic...but I don't think you're that bad with your words. If you feel guilt...just say how you feel. Humans like us can understand, since we're emotional creatures," Tweek said.

"Yes you all are, and you are definitely an example," I said.

Tweek chuckled.

We both sat in silence, watching the night sky together. It's weird. Earlier today, I was very against the idea of being around other people and going somewhere that I found incredibly pointless, but now...I feel relaxed...and calm. It's a familiar feeling I haven't felt in a very long time.

Tweek suddenly looked at me, I couldn't read his expression when he suddenly asked me a question, "hey...Craig...may I ask you something...p-personal?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"...Just curious...do reapers...feel anything? Emotions...stuff like that?"

"...Why?"

"Just curious...that's all," Tweek said.

"...." I looked out of the window, but I replied, "we do....I mean...we do have hearts and stuff, so we do have emotions like you humans. Even Life has emotions. They can express happiness and sadness...and anger," I said.

"...If you don't mind me asking...but...what's your relationship with Life?" Tweek asked.

"W-what?" I turned my head to look at him.

"It's just...whenever I talk about Life, you seem...off. Like...when I was surprised that Life was a person, you got angry...or whenever we talk about them, you speak so...fondly of them. What's that all about?" Tweek asked.

"...I...I don't want to say," I said.

"Come on, tell me!"

"Tweek...drop it," I said.

"Come on, I really want to know. Are those letters you keep writing for them or something?"

"Will you drop it!" I shouted.

Tweek sat frozen, he stared at me with wide eyes. Even I was surprised by how angry I yelled. "I...I'm sorry..." Tweek said, he was shaking.

"..." I wanted to apologize, but I was feeling conflicted. I turned my head, wishing we were back on the ground already.

Once we reached the very top, the ride suddenly stopped. I groaned at the thought of us being stuck up here. Tweek and I didn't say anything, we were silent as we waited for the ride to move again. However, when I looked over at him, his expression has shifted. He was so happy earlier, now...he looked sad.

"....I love them," I suddenly spoke.

"...What?"

I sighed, "I love Life, okay?" I said, feeling my chest tightening.

"You...are in love with Life?"

"Yes," I sighed. Why am I telling this to this human? Just why? "Ever since the day I laid eyes on them, I knew...I wanted to be with them."

"...But?"

"...." The memory was too painful, but I kept going, "When I was born, I didn't become a reaper immediately. We had to go under training. While I was training, I met Life. At first, I didn't think much about them, but when I saw how they brought life to all the animals and creatures in the world...I was curious. Soon, I started to talk to them...then we became great friends. We would laugh together, admire things together, and even enjoy the world around us. It was...relaxing...calming."

"...And then?"

I frowned, "then I became a full time reaper...I had my first job. I was to reap the soul of this deer that got shot in the neck. I was so excited and I wanted to tell Life that I got the job, so without really caring or thinking, I reaped the poor animals' soul, watched as it disappeared. When I was about to head back, I saw them. They were standing behind me. At first, I was happy to see them, but my smile disappeared when I saw their face. They looked horrified. I was confused at first, wondering what I did wrong, but all they told me was that I was a monster, that I didn't care about their gift, that I was a cruel reaper. They left...we weren't friends anymore. It wasn't until later when I was talking to my colleagues that I realized my mistake. I didn't see the poor animal's pain, I didn't see how they felt. I just went ahead and reaped their soul without any empathy for the small creature."

"...Craig...it's not your fault," Tweek said. "You just...didn't know."

"....No matter how many times I hear that...in the end...I ruined my chances with Life. Now they are happily with someone else. Someone that...knows how to express themselves," I said.

"...Do you really...love Life?"

"...More than anything," I said.

"..." I hear Tweek sighing before he grabbed my hand. "Look man...I get it...liking someone...then...that person not liking you back...I get it. But you know what...if Life can't see how great of a guy you are...fuck them!"

"How dare you say that!" I frowned.

"I mean it, Craig. You're a nice guy...you're kind in your own way. Just because you made one mistake doesn't mean you are a bad guy," Tweek said.

"But I dishonored Life's gift," I said.

"Even so...a gift is a gift...even if that gift is well...life. Your love for Life should have been enough. You love...is a gift as well. You were actually trying to give Life a gift yourself." Tweek said.

"....My love..." I muttered.

The ride suddenly starts moving again. We finally made it to the bottom and got out. The attendant apologized, saying something about a malfunction, but I didn't listen.

"Come on, let's go home," Tweek said as he started walking.

"....Tweek," I grabbed his hand. Tweek turned to look at me, "...thank you."

Tweek smiled, "no problem."

We headed home.

Once we were on the bus, I was feeling tired. It has been a long and exhausting day...but it was fun.

"...If you're tired, you can rest your head on my shoulder. Payback for when I rested on your shoulder," Tweek said.

"..." I didn't say anything, I just placed my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tweek," I said.

Tweek smiled. "Rest well, Craig."

"...." I closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep.

Oddly enough...I didn't dream of Life this time. I dreamed of going to the amusement park with Tweek again.

* * *

To my....

.........I'm not sure anymore.

From, Death.

* * *

I stared at the hourglass, the sands on top were getting smaller and smaller by the minute. My heart suddenly started to ache as I watched the sands trickling down, and yet...there was no sign of an extension, no signs of the sands stopping.

"...Craig?"

I nearly dropped the hourglass when I hear Tweek. I quickly hid the hourglass behind me. "T-Tweek, hey," I said.

"....Was that my hourglass?" Tweek asked, his voice was surprisingly calm.

"I...um..."

"Craig...was that my hourglass?" Tweek asked.

"....Yes," I said softly.

Tweek nodded, even started to smile sadly. He sat down on the couch next to me, staring at he wall in front of him. "...How long?"

"...Tweek I-"

"How long do I have, Craig," Tweek asked.

"...Well...you see...um...w-with sand...it's hard to-"

"Please...just be straight with me and tell me the truth," Tweek said, closing his eyes.

"....You have until tomorrow...around three."

"....I see," Tweek said. "Makes sense...I mean...three is our most busiest at the coffee shop...and I will be working tomorrow," Tweek said.

"...Don't go," I suddenly found myself saying. "Please...don't go."

"Craig..."

"I mean it...maybe...maybe you'll live longer if you not go to work tomorrow. You'll be able to stay alive...so please...don't go," I said.

"...Craig...I appreciate the worry, but...there's no way of getting around this. Even if I do stay home...there'll be another opportunity for me to die...there's no way I can cheat death here," Tweek said.

I felt tears in my eyes as my body started to shake. "Please...don't leave me," I said.

"...." Tweek placed his hands on my cheeks as he smiled at me. He wiped the tears from my eyes as I stare up at him. My heart hurts. "You really are a strange reaper." Tweek suddenly kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush. Tweek sat down and laid his head against my shoulder. He sounded tired, "there's no use, Craig...I'm going to die tomorrow...and...I'm fine with that."

"D-don't say that...please," I said.

"....Hey...Craig...I think tonight...you can just...go home. I don't think I have the heart to have you sleeping here tonight," Tweek said, his voice was strained.

"Tweek..." I bit my bottom lip as I felt my tears falling. This feeling...this feeling I'm having hurts so much. It hurts. It fucking hurts.

"...Hey Craig?"

"W-what?" I sniffled as I try to wipe my tears away.

"...Is it okay to tell you that I love you?" Tweek muttered.

I froze. My heart hurts. "...Why would ever fall in love with a depressing guy l-like me?" I muttered. It felt like my words were getting stuck in my throat.

"Because...I met the real and honest you," Tweek whispered.

"...." I remained silent as I weep.

* * *

I went home that night, as a promise to Tweek. As I entered the familiar oak tree that I made into my home, I couldn't help but already miss the small one bedroom apartment. I wanted to cry, but I was exhausted from crying so much earlier.

As I was heading towards my table, I took out a piece of paper and grabbed my pen. I started to write my letters. Letters I've been writing ever since Kenny recommended I write down my feelings, letters that I will never send to anyone. These letters were for me only, they held everything. My feelings, my fears, my thoughts, and my love. I have no problem with writing my feelings on paper, I feel like I have no fears at all...and yet...as I try to write this one letter...I realized that...I don't know who the recipient was suppose to be.

"...." My hands were shaking as I stared at he blank piece of paper. All my life, I've written letters to Life...but now...I don't know who I'm writing for this time. Was it for Life? Myself? Or is it for....

I hear a knock on the door. I turned my head, confused. Who could that be? I walked over and opened it, surprised to see Kenny.

"Hey Craig," Kenny smiled.

Surprised, I stared at him questionably, "why are you here?"

"...Well...funny story...really...I was making my rounds as usual when I bumped into someone that...I know you're going to hate me for bringing...." Kenny said.

"What?"

"Kenny," A familiar voice made my heart thump.

"Life!"

"...Yeah...they kinda..force me into telling them where you were so...yeah...sorry dude," Kenny said.

"Hello...Craig," Life said.

"....What is it? Why are you here?" I asked.

"...Kenny, you may leave now...I'd like to speak to Craig alone," Life said.

"Um...sure...yeah...I'll uh...I'll see you later, Craig," Kenny said before leaving.

"...Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Thank you," Life smiled before walking inside. "A lovely home you made here...never imagine you'd be the type to live inside a tree..."

"Well...it's very spacious...and very secluded from other reapers," I said.

"I see," Life smiled.

"...I'm sorry, but...why are you here?" I asked.

Life turned to me with a smile on their lips, "I was wrong...I was very wrong," Life said.

"What?"

"Tweek...the one you're reaping...I never thought he'd accept his fate so...well...I thought he'd be freaking out...scared...maybe even try escaping...but he...he seems content," Life said, "and it's all thanks to you."

"....I was only doing my job," I sighed as I sat down. I stared at the blank paper on my desk.

"I know you were," Life sighed, "but...still..." Life sat down on one of my chairs, they look at me with a sullen look, "I apologized for how I treated you over these past decades, Craig. I realized now...that that day you..reaped for the first time...you didn't know everything yet...I was hurt...but...I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry."

Sorry. To actually hear Life saying sorry to me. I would be jumping in joy, I'd forgiven them immediately, I'd be smiling happily, and yet...I wasn't. Hearing them say sorry didn't make me feel better. It didn't heal the ache in my heart.

I suddenly thought of Tweek.

"...You hurt me...Life...for one mistake. You hurt me...you made me feel like I'm an evil person. You made me regret every choice I made over the past decades...and now you finally apologize?"

"Craig..."

"You know something, Life. Even when you called me bad names, when you cursed at me, or showed a look of disgust, I never once...stopped loving you. I never once stopped admiring you, I never once...hated you. I was in love with you, Life...but you never noticed. You never noticed the gift I was trying to give you," I said.

Life stared at me with shocked eyes, "you...loved me?"

I nodded, but when my mind thought of Tweek, I knew my heart didn't beat for them, it was for him. "I did...I once did...but now I fell for another. Someone I shouldn't be in love with...but I am."

"...Tweek," Life muttered.

"That's right...and tomorrow...as I go to that coffee shop...as I watch him fall to the ground, his body shaking, seeing the pain in his face...seeing him dying in front of me...my heart is going to break again...my heart is going to break as I take his soul and watch him leave...forever. So you know what...you can take your apology...and shove it right up your ass!"

"Craig..."

"No...you know what? I'm done having to hold back my feelings because of my fears. I'm going to say what I think! Right now...I think you're a complete asshole! Creating life just so they end up dying, or choosing who gets an extension at living, or how only a selected group of people get to actually witness you! So you know what...fuck you! Fuck you and Nature! Fuck You and everyone! I don't give a fuck anymore! So go fuck yourself!"

"Craig!"

"What!?"

"...I'm glad," Life smiled.

"...What?" Did they not just hear me cursing at them?

"I mean...I'm not happy that you told me to fuck myself, but I'm glad that you're being honest with your feelings. I'm glad you finally told me how you felt. I'm glad," Life smiled.

"...Seriously?"

"Craig...all I ever wanted was to hear what you thought, what you felt. That day...I was angry, yes, but I was also angry that you never told me your side of the story, just letting me assume that you did wrong this entire time. I know it looked like I hated you...but some part of me still wanted to know what happened...the part of me that wanted to still be friends. So hearing you cursing at me, Nature, and well...just saying what you want...I'm content," Life smiled.

"...Yeah well...at least one of us is. I'm still going to be alone," I muttered.

"...Why are you so...attached to this human?"

"..." Why am I attached to him? He's annoying, he's strange, and he is obsessed with coffee, and yet...he never stared at me like I was a monster. "...He loves the real me."

"....I see," Life said. They suddenly get up and started to leave. "I'll be going now."

"Just like that? You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, I only came here to see if you really have changed, Craig, and I'm very happy with the results," Life smiled.

"...." My shoulders suddenly feel lighter. I felt...so relieved. "...Wait, I want to give you something," I said. I walked over towards my desk and pull out all the letters I have written. I put them all inside a box before walking back and handing them to Life. "These are all the letters I have written for you. At first...I wasn't planning on sending them...but now...here."

"Craig..." Life takes the box and stared at all the letters.

"You don't have to read them, you don't have to read them all...you don't even have to keep them. You can burn them, rip them to shred, do whatever, I just want you to have it. I don't need them anymore," I said.

Life smiled, "I'll cherish them...just as you have."

I smiled, "goodbye, Life."

"So long Craig," Life said before they disappeared.

The moment Life was gone, I headed back inside. I suddenly remembered the blank piece of paper on my desk. I took a breath before I sat back down and started to write.

* * *

To Tweek.

I love you.

Yours truly, Craig.

* * *

I was running down the street, trying my best to go as fast as I could. I looked at my watch, seeing as the time ticking close to three. I cursed at myself for waking up late, but I guess a part of me didn't want to see Tweek go. A part of me was afraid.

However, once I realized that it was getting close to Tweek's due date, I knew I had to see him. Even if seeing him in pain was going to break my heart, I was the only one that could relieve him from that.

I made it to the coffee shop, and just as I entered, I saw him, falling to the ground, gripping his chest.

"Tweek!"

"Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!"

"My baby! Tweek!"

"....." I was a lost for words. Everything felt like it was moving slowly as I stare at Tweek. His soul finally comes out, and Tweek was staring at his body. "Tweek..."

"...You came," Tweek muttered as he stared at his body.

"Tweek...I'm so...I'm so sorry," I said, I was crying.

Tweek turned to me, a smile form on his lips, "don't...this is my fate, remember?" Tweek said.

"I don't care about that...I don't give a damn about fate and shit like that...I don't...I don't want this...I don't want you to go away," I said, crying harder.

"Craig..." Tweek started to cry, "god...it feels so wrong to be in love with a fucking grim reaper...but here I am...and now...I..I have to go away and never see you again," Tweek muttered.

"Tweek," I walked over towards him, I wanted to hug him, but stopped. I knew that if I touch him, he'll go away. "...This isn't fair...this isn't fucking fair!" I exclaimed.

"Craig..."

"You were relaxed this entire time! You never once stressed out, you were relaxed! Even the fucking doctor said you were going to be okay...and yet...you still die!? How is that fucking fair!?"

"Craig..."

"I can't do this to you, Tweek....now when I finally realized how much I love you," I said.

"...C-Craig," Tweek was crying harder. "I...I don't want to die...I don't want to die! I want to stay here with you! I want to see you, I want to hug you, I want to be with you! I don't want to die!" Tweek cried.

I cried harder as my body started to shake, but seeing Tweek's physical body in so much pain, I knew I couldn't let him go through all of that.

I hear the ambulance arriving. They all barged in and one of them crouched down as they try to help Tweek. I watched as the man put pressure on Tweek's chest, but I knew that wasn't going to work. It was too late.

"I'm sorry, Tweek...you won't be in pain anymore," I said.

"Nnnngg...C-Craig..." Tweek cried.

As I took a step closer, I raised my hand, ready to touch him. However, just before I could touch Tweek's hand, I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and was surprised to see Life.

"Life!"

"Sorry I was late, traffic," Life sighed.

"...L-Life?" Tweek muttered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well duh, to give Tweek an extension," Life said.

"What!?"

"Well...I feel bad for...causing you so much heartache, Craig...I think...you deserve some love," Life smiled, "so you better take good care of my gift, cause from the looks of it...he was born specifically for you," Life smiled.

"....Thank you," I cried, "thank you so much..."

Life smiled, "now...if you please...hand me the hourglass," Life said.

I quickly pulled out Tweek's hourglass and handed it to them. Life stared at the hourglass before opening it up and putting in more sand. I was surprised by how much was in there.

Life suddenly turned their head towards Tweek, "so you're the new love interest, huh?"

"U-um...y-yes?" Tweek muttered.

"Hm..." Life look over at Tweek before smiling and handing him his hourglass. "You better take good care of your body from now on...especially considering how generous I was into giving you an extension. You won't be dying till you turn ninety, young man," Life said.

Tweek stared at the hourglass before smiling, "that's more than enough," Tweek said. "Thank you."

Life smiled, "take good care of Craig," Life said.

Life turned toward me before walking next to me. The leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "and don't worry...I may have pulled a couple string for you, so even when you do reap his soul in the end...you'll still be with him," Life said.

"What...do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just...the reaper numbers are going to increase in the far future," Life smiled. "so long, boys," Life said before disappearing.

"....Craig...this...this is..." Tweek stared at me, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Yeah...you're going to live," I smiled.

In three seconds, Tweek's soul went back into his body and I watched as he gasped for air. Tweek started coughing as everyone took a step back.

"You okay, kid?" The paramedic asked.

"Y-yeah," Tweek gasped, gripping his chest.

"Thank god, we thought you were going to be a goner there," the paramedic sighed, "come on, we need to take you to the hospital."

"O-okay," Tweek said. The paramedics helped Tweek get inside the ambulance. I quickly got inside my self and sat near Tweek. When Tweek saw me, he smiled. "I'm going to live..." Tweek whispered, a tear fell from his eyes.

I smiled as I held his hand, "yeah, you are."

* * *

To my love.

Your smile is radiant, your hair is bright and soft. You make my heart beat with every word you speak. You make me lose myself as you lean in to kiss me. When I see you, I feel happy. I feel happy, knowing we'll be together for all eternity.

So Tweek...please stay and love me, for I love you....

"....Ugh...no," I muttered as I stared at the letter.

"Oh I don't know, I kinda like that," Tweek said.

"Whoa!" I hid the letter behind my back, blushing, "don't sneak up on me like that, dude!"

"Sorry, just curious on what you're writing," Tweek smiled as he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek.

I blushed even more, "well you're not suppose to see it. These are my personal letters," I said.

"Yeah, addressed to me. When are you going to send me these letters?" Tweek asked.

"Never. Not in a million years," I said.

"Yeah well it looks like even after I die, we're going to be together for a million years and more anyways, so might as well just give me these letters of your already," Tweek said as he reached out for the letter.

"No! They're too embarrassing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come, you already gave Life their letters, give me mine!" Tweek exclaimed. He suddenly fell, taking me with him. I landed on the ground and he fell on top of me.

"Ow..."

"Ha ha...sorry," Tweek chuckled. Tweek lifted himself up and stared at me, he smiled before leaning forward and kissing me on the lips.

"Nnng..." I blushed and pulled down my hat, hiding my face.

"Oh come, we've kissed for a year now since you moved in with me and yet you're still not use to that?" Tweek asked.

"Hey, I never kissed anyone in decades, I'm still not use to this," I muttered.

"You really are a strange reaper, but that's what I love about you," Tweek smiled.

I smiled, "and you're a strange human, but that's what I love about you," I said.

As we got of the floor, Tweek suddenly hugged me, I returned the hug, enjoying the warmth from his body. I felt so happy to have someone as great as Tweek.

"Now...why don't you...give me that letter!" Tweek snatched the letter and started running with it.

"Tweek! Get back here!" I exclaimed as I chase after him!

"No way, reaper! This letter is mine!"

"Tweek! Careful, your stress levels!"

"Oh don't give me that old excuse. I can enjoy life again without worrying about that little tidbit thanks to you," Tweek chuckled.

"Ugh, Tweek, please give that back!"

"No way!" Tweek laughed.

I continued to chase after him in our small apartment, laughing along with him. This human truly was strange, but I love him anyways.

Thank you, for everything. Let's stay together forever, okay?

From your love, Craig.

_**The End.** _


End file.
